


I'M NOT ACTUALLY DEAD FOR GOD'S SAKE

by reallynotokay



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallynotokay/pseuds/reallynotokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has mid term exams. Phil throws a funeral for him. Based on this prompt: <a href="<div%20class="></a><a href="http://phantasmogenetic.tumblr.com/post/126342465547">http://phantasmogenetic.tumblr.com/post/126342465547</a> by phantasmogenetic on tumblr"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'M NOT ACTUALLY DEAD FOR GOD'S SAKE

By this time, the entire town was standing outside Dan’s window. Most in their work clothes, but a few had gone all out for the occasion and were wearing black on black on black. There were flowers, too; the florist had provided huge bouquets of carnations, pink and purple and blue and they seemed to melt wonderfully into the night behind them. The whole thing was very somber but the people that spread across the street were whispering and muttering as if something very, very funny was about to happen.  
A boy walked up to the lawn, black hair melting into a black outfit, icy eyes piercing the haze of sound around him. Actually, he wasn’t really a boy, not anymore. His shoulders had long since filled out the too-big dress shirt, and he had had to have his pants taken down thrice in the last year. He raised his hands. The crowd hushed, phones clicking off and voices stilling in throats. Someone snapped a picture. “We are here, gathered today, to celebrate the life of my best friend, Daniel James Howell. We lost him two years and two days ago to the mid year exams.”  
“PHIL” The new addition came from a boy with brown hair and cocoa eyes and an exasperated intonation in his voice, although everyone knew by now that it was just a show, that he had resigned himself to this, after so many years.  
“I miss him so much.” “STOP TELLING PEOPLE I’M DEAD” “I can still hear his voice sometimes,” “PHI L” “Calling me. May his soul rest in peace, and may his memory live on forever.”  
Someone snapped a picture. A tall, beautiful young man leaning out of his window, white shirt stark against the twilight, another tall, beautiful young man dressed for a funeral, speaking to hundreds of people. A strange tradition, yes but, but- perhaps that was why it was such a lovely one.  
(years later, and that picture was on their dresser mirror. it had been cut out of a newspaper, taped up on the walls of numerous places they’d lived. it was old, and sometimes it reminded them of when they were young and beautiful and did things like hold funerals for their best friends after exams. but it was okay, because now they were old and wise and did things like drink coffee on their porch and pick flowers for each other, and it was okay, it was okay, because they were still dan and phil, phil and dan.)

**Author's Note:**

> yikes this is the first one i've posted on here!!! it's not good because i'm tired and i didn't edit it but :)


End file.
